


【丹帝主角】要好好照顾后辈哟～

by Oksimoro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro
Summary: 注意有痴女元素。主角一起欺负丹帝
Kudos: 8





	【丹帝主角】要好好照顾后辈哟～

“丹帝前辈～能拜托你一会来一下战斗指导吗？我还是不太会使用坚盾剑怪。”女孩冲着丹帝腼腆地笑着。  
“当然没问题。”丹帝宠溺地拍了拍后辈的脑袋。女孩成长的很快，飞速的就超越了赫普和自己，但是依旧对各种事情充满了学习的欲望，看着她努力的样子，这也使得丹帝尽自己所能把自己的知识全部传给女孩

可是事情的发展跟他想的不一样  
刚来到女孩的公寓门口，就被敲晕了过去  
等醒来的时候，自己躺在床上。刚睁眼就看到一男一女一左一右趴在自己身边。

“啊，丹帝前辈醒了。”悠莉看到丹帝醒了露出一个大大的笑容，然后在男人的脸侧亲了一口，随后指着旁边的男生说道，“介绍一下，这是另外一个世界的我。”

旁边穿着红色pole衫的少年挥了挥手作为打招呼。  
“其实今天找前辈是有件事想拜托。”  
丹帝这才发现女孩骑在自己一条腿上，跟自己接触的地方湿漉漉的。这难道。。。  
“能拜托前辈带我们去大人的世界吗❤️～！” 女孩子露出来一个亮晶晶的眼神，随后将自己的上衣一点点解开。

“等等一下，这样不行。”丹帝想挣扎，可是因为药物的关系使不出力气，他只能被女孩按在床上。

“前辈～”悠莉跨坐在丹帝的腹部，将还未苏醒的巨物放出来，隔着内裤用小穴磨蹭着。  
随后将丹帝的上衣撩起来，“前辈的胸好大哦，比我的还大。第一次见到前辈的时候就好像揉一揉这对胸部。”女孩一手一揉弄的自己的乳尖，一手戳着丹帝的褐色乳尖。看着那粒小小的乳尖的在按压下一点点立起来。身下的肉柱也在一点点胀大，每次摩擦之后，都会激的抖一下，荡起一阵乳波。看着色情极了  
“前辈的胸部好色。”悠莉亲了上去，像小婴儿一样嘬着丹帝的奶头。直到将乳晕吸大了一倍才停下来。  
“前辈有感觉了。” 女孩抬起一边的腿，将内裤一点点脱下来，淫液和前列腺将内裤弄的乱七八糟，因为女孩动作很慢，丹帝甚至看到了内裤脱下的时候拉出的银丝。内裤还挂在另外一条腿上，但悠莉等不及了。她一手扶着丹帝的腹肌，一手握着肉棒，然后慢慢的对准小穴，一点点坐下去。  
被肉壁包裹的感觉太舒服了，丹帝差点没忍住呻吟出声。但是想想现在的状态，有拼命忍住。

“前辈不喜欢吗。”悠莉有点不爽丹帝隐忍的表情，虽然看着也很可爱，但是想看到前辈更狂乱，更沉迷于欲望的表情。  
“前辈看着我。”悠莉强制让丹帝把视线看在两个人的交合处。随后忍着不适开始上上下下动起来，丹帝的肉棒太大，将她撑的满满当当的，有种要裂开的感觉  
但是正是因为这样，小穴努力夹着身体里的入侵物，按摩着肉棒的每一处。爽的丹帝头皮发麻。  
女孩白皙的皮肤和自己蜜色的皮肤形成强烈的对比，结合的地方因为动作的缘故，女孩的腿根和屁股的皮肤都被撞的发红。

“前辈又变大了呢。” 女孩感叹了一下，然后凑上去亲吻丹帝，把舌头塞到对方嘴里搅来搅去，还将丹帝的舌头含住，然后猛的一吸。仿佛想将丹帝的脑髓都一并吸走。  
被过多的快感攻击着的男人，大脑已经开始迷迷糊糊。  
他甚至没有意识的动起腰部，追逐着那个给予自己快感的容器。悠莉甚至坏心眼的将小穴抬高，对方就立刻紧紧追上了。

看着摆动着的细腰，加上微微乳摇的大奶。  
果然欺负前辈这件事超级赛高❤️

“我说，另外一个我别光顾的自己玩啊。”一旁的男生不满的抱怨着，他正抓着悠莉的手套弄着自己的肉棒，所谓“我”帮我自己。

“真没办法呢。” 女孩放开被亲的喘不过来气的前冠军先生，舌头离开的时候还带着几根唾液的银丝被拉长。然后起身，肥硕的龟头被从小穴里拔出来的时候发出来啵的一声，仿佛跟上面一样也刚结束亲吻。

“前辈的前面由我来享用，你就用后面那里吧。”悠莉一边说着，一边仰躺在床上抱住自己的大腿，露出两腿之间的蕊心，随后看着丹帝，“丹帝前辈快来照顾后辈的小穴。快来摩擦淫乱的小穴然后往里面piupiupiu的灌精。 ”

大脑还在清明和混沌之间摇摆，丹帝犹豫着没有动作。  
悠莉将自己的手指插入小穴，模拟着性器的方式抽插着，一边诱惑着，“前辈难道刚刚插的不爽吗，快过来，小穴会好好含住大肉棒的。还可以给前辈艹子宫哦，然后噗噜噗噜往小穴里射精哦～～～”  
“噗噜噗噜？”女孩的动作和话语仿佛在搅弄着丹帝的脑子，让他失去了最后一丝清明。  
“是啊，前辈不想把浓精射到我体内，让我受孕高潮吗？我给前辈生个新的小冠军好不好。”

被女孩言语撩的忍不住的丹帝，立刻将悠莉的腿架在肩上，然后整根干到底。  
“啊，好爽！前辈好厉害～～～被干到子宫了❤️”

这边的少年，则来到了丹帝背后，抓着一边的屁股，将手指沾了点两人交合处的淫液，然后开始开拓后面的小口。“果然这个世界的前辈的屁股手感也很好呢。”男孩说着将一根手指插入了菊穴。

“不。。。”结果还没等丹帝说出拒绝的话，就被悠莉抱着脖子开始了亲吻，两根舌头纠缠着，过多的唾液从嘴角留下，嘴里被搅弄的乱七八糟，身子被女孩上下两张小嘴吸的发热，连带着脑子也一起烧坏掉了。

这边少年则是已经插入了三根手指，他在扩张的过程中，已经找到了前列腺的位置。所以看准时机，在丹帝耸着腰将肉棒往小穴深处送的时候，他猛的摁住了凸起的前列腺。

“啊～～～” 丹帝呻吟出声，爽得眼白往外翻，精液不受控制的冲出来，往女孩深处浇灌着。

“啊啊啊！量好多啊。前辈一直在漏精停不下来啊～～～子宫被射的满满的，小穴要吃不下了。”悠莉虽然这么说着，却用小穴紧紧含着舍不得放开。

“那么接下来，更爽的要开始了哦。” 少年将自己的肉棒在臀瓣处磨蹭了几下，龟头划过菊穴，戳到了阴囊，再加上悠莉的小穴一吸一缩。丹帝很快就又硬了起来。

“前辈真的是，鸡巴大屁股也大。没有两个人一起玩你的话根本没法满足吧。” 少年看着已经出水的菊穴，一边说着骚话刺激着男人，一边将等待已久的肉棒送了进去。

“啊啊啊～～～前辈的肉棒变得比刚刚还大。是被干菊穴很爽吗～前辈真是变态呢。” 悠莉缩了缩小穴，感受到了与刚刚截然不同的尺寸。  
“前辈的奶子也是，超级色情呢。我敢说你每次出场的时候，下面应该有无数人幻想着吸你的奶子吧。”少年一边干着一边从背后捏上男人的奶子。“给我们表演乳摇好不好。”

而丹帝被两个后辈夹在中间，爽的咿咿呀呀地呻吟着，脑子里已经什么都不知道了。完全沉迷于欲望的痴态出现在他脸上。

前冠军今天也有在努力照顾后辈呢～


End file.
